


Con ¿Cariño?

by NaghiTan



Series: Los cuervos de las navidades pasadas [12]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Español | Spanish, Fandom Insano, LiveJournal, Los cuervos de las navidades pasadas, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2955533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿De quien era? Reto para la Comunidad de Fandom Insano. Los Cuervos de las Navidades pasadas. Prompt #15</p>
            </blockquote>





	Con ¿Cariño?

Los personajes de **One Piece** no me pertenecen, todo es de su respectivo creador. **Prompt #15**

 

* * *

 

El espadachín vio aquella cosa diminuta y café, contuvo el impulso infantil de sacar la lengua y poner cara de asco -que ya tenía veintiún años, joder-, no creía que el cocinero se lo hubiese preparado, es más, tampoco al aliado temporal que tenían en ese momento, apretó los dientes al recordar que tanto el cocinero como el medicucho enclenque se llevaban demasiado bien.  
  
Sabía que era estúpido mostrarse molesto porque el rubio hiciese amistad rápidamente con aquel hombre y más estúpido era el comerse ese pan solo porque no quería que Sanji se lo diese a Law, tarde fue que recordó que el médico no comía pan.  
  
"Eres un idiota, cabeza de musgo" casi dio un salto al ser sorprendido devorando el cup cake, dio la vuelta lentamente y en vez de encontrar a un cocinero enfadado, se encontró con uno que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "Feliz Navidad".  
  
Y Zoro sonrió, no le gustaba el chocolate, pero al parecer Sanji lo sabía muy bien y le había echado licor de naranja.  
  
Le gustaba cuando el cejillas era un pedante romanticón


End file.
